


Love, Eloise

by stormbornbxtch



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, One Night Stands, Single Dad Phillip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: After a one night stand, Eloise Bridgerton finds herself in an unexpected friends with benefits relationship with Phillip Crane. A struggling single dad with enough baggage to fill an airport. He's not her usual type and yet, she finds herself on his front doorstep after her best friend's wedding telling him she loves him too. In the rain of course. Funny how life works out huh?
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Eloise Bridgerton/Phillip Crane, Hyacinth Bridgerton/Gareth St. Clair, Lucy Abernathy/Gregory Bridgerton, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	Love, Eloise

The last place Eloise expected to find the best lay of her life was at her nephew’s clarinet recital and yet, here she was. Writhing beneath this absolute beautiful stranger of a man hours later, slightly tipsy thanks to the flask her wonderful sister in law provided and literally on top of the fucking world. 

The memory of the night before left her legs slightly quaking when she woke. Feeling the ghost of that incredible, incredible man’s body against hers even after nine glorious hours of sleep. A part of her believed she dreamt it because men like that, with fingers and tongues that work the magic he did simply didn’t exist. No one, not even some of the women she slept with, had been able to do whatever he had done to her last night. That man...had to be starving. 

He treated her like someone who was severely dehydrated would treat a fresh water fountain. It was the best sex she had ever experienced in all her twenty eight years of life. 

Eloise sighed, eyes fluttering open as she turned over to face the man she owed several thank you's to. Maybe even a blowjob if she was being honest. 

He was out, snoring slightly and Eloise took the opportunity to take him in. Last night had been complete and utter lust, slightly dark and in angles that did not require much eye contact let alone the opportunity to admire one another. Several tattoos covered his arms and chest, his hair was long and beard full. He was so pretty, Eloise had to restrain herself from reaching out and stroking his face. He was inside her. Numerous times. Like, holy shit, she slept with this man. 

And she did a pretty damn good job too. 

The sun leered from the window beside his bed and Eloise froze as it shone down on one tattoo in particular. Square in the center of his chest, a tulip and a rose. The name Amanda spread the center of the tulip and just like that, her stomach dropped. 

“Oh god…” She breathed out, utter horror overtaking the pride she once felt as she sat up.

  
She slept with a man with another woman’s name tattooed on his fucking chest. Literally on his heart. Oh god, did she fuck a married man last night?!

Eloise caught sight of herself in the mirror across the room, “You whore!” 

She didn’t mean to scream it like that, nor did she mean for it to wake the two timer she just experienced the best physical pleasure of her life with. 

“I don’t think slut shaming yourself is the best way to start off your morning.” 

Jesus fuck! Of course, of course this man had a sexy morning voice. Gruff and scratchy, if she didn’t just violate her very strong morals unknowingly, she might have been tempted to jump his bones all over again. But she had to, wait-a minute. 

“Why am I calling myself a whore? You sir, are the whore.” 

Eloise proclaimed, turning to face Mr. Stranger who's eyes glistened with both amusement and confusion. He grinned at her, easy and lopsided and Eloise had to resist the urge to throw all morality out the window and straddle him once again. 

“I’m sorry but I’m not following…” Eloise huffed, turning her back to him and shoving herself out of the bed. Taking the covers with her. 

“Of course you aren’t. Why is that when-” Eloise peered around the room in search of her underwear, “-men are in the wrong they always play dumb?” She asked, more rhetorically than figuratively. A cry of triumph escaped her when she found her bra...halfway out of the windowsill. 

“I should've known the sex was too good to be true. God, no guy willingly goes down on a girl for forty five fucking minutes without there being some kind of catch.” He laughed and Eloise scowled. 

“I figured you knew at the recital?”

“Knew that you were married?! There was no ring and you weren’t there with anyone. How was I supposed to know that you sir-whatever the hell your name is-why are you standing?” 

Eloise watched wide eyed, mouth going dry as he got out of bed and stood before her. Had he always been this much taller than her?

“Eloise-” he knew her name, she was such a dick for not knowing his name, “-I am not married.” His eyes were intense, a level of intensity Eloise had never...ever been looked at like this. 

“You’re not.” She mumbled to which he met with a smile. 

“No.”

“Oh.” she breathed out and by sheer coincidence, the underwear she had been gripping for dear life slipped from her fingertips. 

“Then why…” Eloise trailed off as he whose name she still didn’t know leaned down and kissed her neck. 

“I don’t remember you being this...forward last night.” 

“Well, I had yet to see you cum last night.” He whispered, pulling Eloise flush against him and the grip she held on the sheet covering her body loosened significantly. He continued to kiss her languidly along her neck, her chin and Jesus, they were so going to do this again weren’t they? She really needed to know his name the second time around. Or was it the fourth?

“Phillip.” Eloise’s eyes slightly open at the sound of the random and very unattractive name. 

“Hmm?” She mumbled, he whose name she still didn’t know, kissed along her ear. Breath leaving goosebumps on her skin in his wake. 

“My name Eloise, it's Phillip.”

What happened next, Eloise was not proud of. Not even in the slightest because Phillip had been kind to her, had let her sleep in his bed after exhausting her with at least three orgasms. Phillip had made her smile and had made sex fun. 

However, none of that was enough to keep her from laughing because who in their right mind names their child Phillip and doesn’t expect them to get shit for it. 

She laughed, loud and ugly. The man she had deemed a god of sex and pleasure, was named...Phillip. 

He pulled away and Eloise couldn’t stop herself as he stared at her, more amused than offended. 

Eloise laughed even harder at the sight of his face, struggling to calm down as a slow smile spread across his face. “Are you kidding me?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just-I didn’t expect that.” She couldn’t stop the fit of giggles that left her when she managed to get the sentence out, tears welling in her eyes.

“Says the woman named Eloise.” 

Immediately her laughter died because that, was simply not funny. Her reaction triggered Phillip’s own laughter which Eloise did not appreciate. 

“That is not funny-” she moved to shove him back against the bed, completely unprepared to have his arms wrap around her and bring her down against him. 

“You’re right, It's not.” He breathed out. Brown eyes burning into her blue, she could feel the sun on her back, making its way through her loose strands of her hair and on to his face. 

“Fuck it.” She breathed out before bringing her lips back down on his. His lips were so soft and his body so firm. How could she resist? Phillip moved to flip them over, smiling against her lips. He moved from her mouth to her cheek to her chin and, “-I should really go. It’s early and-” 

Phillip pulled away almost immediately. “It is? Oh fuck!” 

The desire and humor in his eyes were gone, quickly replaced with fear and shock. 

“Phillip, I was just playing hard to get you can keep going.” She told him, suddenly regretting it and missing his lips on her skin. 

His eyes wandered to the clock beside his bed, “shit!” 

He practically leaped off her, maneuvering around the room in a chaotic, panicked manner. “Fuck Marina, is going to kill me!” He said, mostly to himself as he struggled to pull his jeans back up.

“Marina?” Eloise asked as she sat up and watched him struggle to find his shirt. “I thought you said you weren’t married?”

“I’m not, she’s kind of my ex.” 

Eloise’s brows furrowed in confusion, “I-kind of your ex.” 

Phillip paused to look at her as he buttoned up his shirt. God, he was pretty. 

“Yeah, she uh. We have twins together, we hooked up a few years ago after we thought my brother died. Drunken grief is a very-.” Phillip looked around, pumping his fist in the air once he caught sight of his left shoe. “-very dangerous thing. Turns out, he wasn’t dead and she was pregnant with my kid. They ended up working it out and now Oliver and Amanda live mainly with them but I get to see them on the weekends and it's Saturday and I’m fucking late.” He finished quickly, almost all in one breath.

Eloise didn’t know what to say to that because like... what do you say to that? She just thought he was like a hot teacher or something. Not a single dad with twins and clearly too much going on. 

“Oh wow…” She breathed out and Phillip nodded. 

“Yeah, wow. Look,” Eloise lifted her eyes up to him as he stared at her, “last night was...incredible.” She wasn’t one to blush but yeah, she could feel the heat beneath her skin at his words.

“...but I have to see my kids. We’re going out for breakfast and then to this bookstore that Amanda’s been talking about for weeks and then laser tag so take your time. There’s-” he bent down to put on his shoes and Eloise couldn’t help the smile that crept up on her face. “-poptarts in the cabinet. Bagels on top of the fridge if you want something more...grown up. But please-” he stood to his full height and Eloise couldn’t help but bite her lip. He was so attractive when he was talking about being a good dad. 

On another note, she should really bring that thought up with her therapist in their next session because there’s has to be some underlying daddy issues in that idea,

“-stop biting your lip, you’re making leaving you like that more difficult than it needs to be-” she did, laughing a bit as Phillip smiled. 

“Alright.” 

“And don’t be here when I get back. I know I probably sound like a piece of shit and I don’t normally do the one night stand thing but I can’t have my kids-” 

“No I get it. I do.” Eloise finished and Phillip gave her a grateful smile. 

“Thank you. For understanding and also for ummm…” She watched as Phillip struggled to find the words to talk about the incredible sex they had the night before.    
  


“The great sex? You don’t have to thank me for that, I enjoyed it too.” Eloise told him. 

Phillip nodded, “yeah that. Bye Eloise.” He said curtly before turning around quickly and leaving her alone in the room. A faint door slam a few moments later let her know that he had left her in his home.

With no way of locking the door on her way out. 

Eloise Bridgerton was sure of five things when it came to Phillip by the end of their brief morning after encounter. 

  1. He was the hottest dad she had ever seen let alone slept with in her entire life. 
  2. He had given her the best orgasms of her life. 
  3. She didn’t know his last name.
  4. His life was...interesting to say the least. 
  5. He was a hot fucking mess. 



  
  


Despite all these things, Eloise couldn’t help but smile as she got redressed. A new memory of the night before coming to her with each item of clothing. She also couldn’t help but leave her number on his bedside table on the way out. Once she found the spare key hidden in a planted pot outside of course. She wasn’t going to let the poor man get robbed. He already had enough on his plate as is. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys think


End file.
